Numbers
The Numbers are a marking that every passenger of the Infinity Train possesses when on board. They act as a sort of counter, indicating how far a passenger is to being able to leave the Train. Design The Numbers are neon green glowing digits that appear on each passenger's hand, although they can go beyond the hand and expand into the rest of the arm and then body. The numbers are also surrounded by 2 brackets of the same color on the top and bottom. A properly functioning number will always display as an integer. Numbers will go down when the passenger shows progress and up when they relapse. Upon hitting zero, the number will glow brightly and unlock an Exit Door to teleport the passenger back home. If a passenger's problem is deemed impossible to solve or too paradoxical, the number will glitch and display itself as a random series of irrational numbers, only changing to zero if a proper solution is presented. Creation Numbers are created in The Passenger Preparation Car of the Infinity Train. When a passenger boards the Infinity Train, they are put to sleep. Once asleep, passengers are taken to a room where miniature One-One's copy their memories and turn them into Memory Tapes. The sleeping passengers are then transported to a room where several robots insert their memory tape into a large computer. The computer then analyses the passengers memory tape and uses a laser to engrave a number, based on the passengers lives and memories, on their hand. Changing * The number goes up if a passenger does or says something wrong or tries to do something that a denizen should do. * The number goes down if a passenger does or says something right. * The number can change into different symbols (such as random mathematic symbols, random chemical symbols, emoticons, etc.) if a passenger has a problem that doesn't seem fixable, such as needing to get a denizen off the train. Appearences * The Grid Car * The Beach Car * The Corgi Car * The Crystal Car * The Cat's Car * The Unfinished Car * The Chrome Car * The Ball Pit Car * The Past Car * The Engine * The Black Market Car * The Family Tree Car * The Map Car * The Toad Car * The Parasite Car * The Lucky Cat Car * The Mall Car * The Wasteland (mentioned) * The Tape Car * The Number Car Trivia *According to One-One's pre-recorded informative video, the Numbers are created by the Infinity Train based on passenger's lives. *Although a denizen of the train cannot be assigned a number, it is possible to trick the train by projecting a number onto a denizen's hand where one would be. The projected number reaching zero will grant the denizen their own Exit Door. *So far in the series when a protagonist manages to low down their numbers to anything smaller than 10 is a reference in the number of episode left in the book. *There is no limit in how big a number can be. Gallery Passenger List 3.jpg Passenger List 2.jpg Passenger List 1.jpg Getvid.mp4 20190725 132738.872.png|Tulip's starting number Pilot Tulip number.png|Tulip's starting number in the pilot Number on Hand.png The Grid Car Gallery00685.png Captura de Pantalla 2020-01-12 a la(s) 10.38.41 a. m..png|Number engraving machine Captura de Pantalla 2020-01-12 a la(s) 10.38.35 a. m..png|A number being engrave in to a new passenger Category:Objects